plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Home
Welcome to the unofficial Plazma Burst Wiki! If you're looking for the official Wiki, you can locate it on the official Plazma Burst 2 Website, under the View Profile Button (or next to the FAQ Button). This wiki describes everything in Plazma Burst 2, and Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, including Enemies, Level Walkthroughs, Multiplayer, Weaponry, Vehicles, and more! Please see the community message for information about what needs to be accomplished around the wiki and how you can help. ---- Plazma Burst 2 is a browser-based side-scrolling shooter game, developed and mainly programmed by Eric Gurt with the help of Coolbuddy.com. This game is the sequel to Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, also created by Eric Gurt. Gameplay is based in a 2D environment, and the series features a singleplayer campaign filled with impressive futuristic weapons, dangerous aliens, and time travel. Multiplayer is another big feature to the game but is only available for the sequel. The Plazma Burst 2 site features a Forum for all players to visit. ---- PB-FtP logo.PNG|link=Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past PB2-logo.PNG|link=Plazma Burst 2 PB-wiki-characters.PNG|link=Protagonists PB-wiki-enemies.PNG|link=Enemies PB-wiki-weapons.PNG|link=Weapons Game and site updates 8 February 2018: '''v1.28 introduced, including new custom map features, fan-submitted skins, guns, and decorations. '''18 November 2017: '''Vehicles have been added to multiplayer (As decorations only and they're guaranteed to realize synchronization issues), new trigger actions for coloring and changing body part of character skins, modifying of individual weapons and Vars across sessions and sites have been added as well, adding the possibility of bringing actions from a previous level to another for Custom Campaigns (This is however lost upon closing the game), as well as saving statistics for multiplayer maps. '''15 March 2017: '''Fixed Advanced Level Editor lag for medium or big maps in Mozilla Firefox. '''10 January 2017: '''New trigger actions have been added under level editor, adding the possibility of map variables. Also, particles (Such as blood) have been optimized and speed when crouching has been increased. You can now spawn with weapons in Approved Maps and engine marks have been added to customize this function. 29 January 2016: testing new Plazma Burst 2 Official Chat (Only registered users) '''21 October 2015 - Old forum has been reset, and now it will be used as the main (and only) forum for the Plazma Burst series until Plazma Burst 2.5 comes out, which is not anytime soon. 14 September 2015 - In preparation for the new Plazma Burst game, the community forums will be down for a "short time" while essential maintenance takes place. 30 July 2015 - A forum topic for submitting fan art is now open, with the possibility of submissions being added into the game. 18 May 2015 - New Forum added, which is now closed. Its address was plazmaburstforum.com. 16 February 2015 - Plazma Burst 2 site database has had problems and some player accounts were lost. Contact Eric Gurt if you need data restored. 15 December 2014 - Multiplayer ranking has been changed, top 100 is frozen. Demo link for maps has been added (opens the game with the map). 26 August 2014 - New trigger types. 6 August 2014 - Top 100 ranking unfrozen, Profile pages updated. 10 June 2014 '''- Top 100 ranking changed; ranking is based on activity in multiplayer Rank Matches and competitive skill now. Player points represent an average value over time. '''30 July 2014 - Profiles now have a Campaign progress bar under the Status Bar. 10 July 2014 - Top 100 ranking changed. Ranking is based on activity in multiplayer Ranked Matches and competitive skill now. Player Points represent an average value over time. 30 June 2014 - Manual added to ALE. Describes everything about the Advanced Level Editor. 23 May 2014 - Small improvements. Added the spectator mode that allows to join a match as a spectator, meaning that it's now possible to watch a match without actually playing it. 15 May 2014 - Small updates and AI tweaks. Some bugs with the campaign not saving were fixed. 8 May 2014 - Game save data is now loaded when you log in, even on a different computer. Custom maps now have key words so you can find maps easier. 24 April 2014 - Two new servers (Washington II, Ukraine/Europe II) were added to Multiplayer. 8 April 2014 - Game Master feature will be disabled as default soon. (In order to be game master the player will need to start a private match). 7 April 2014 - Servers updated; fixed vote kick blocking for alias accounts; guests can join approved maps without delay. 4 April 2014 - Non-active players will be lower in the top 100 players list. 2 February 2014 - Gun modification triggers and water engine marks added to the Advanced Level Editor; game updates. 22 December 2013 - Added the slot 7 version of shield nade. 18 December 2013 - Snow performance updated, shotgun bullet scatter improvements. 5 December 2013 - Small bug fixes. 18 November 2013 - Player Points decreasing problem has been fixed. Player points had not been successfully declining over time for inactive players. 16 November 2013 - Inactive players will now lose three times as many player points daily. (Than active players.) 31 October 2013 - Technical problems involving the automatic and unwarranted banning of players is being investigated. (Problem has since been solved.) 16 October 2013 - Game updated. Small bug fixes. 5 October 2013 - Videos section of the Plazma Burst 2 site has updated and is now based off YouTube search. 28 September 2013 - User search is now limited to exact login. 14 September 2013 - New users can no longer rate and comment on maps. 15 August 2013 - New deathmatch skins released. These include the visible Civil Security Ghost and unmasked Proxy. 4 August 2013 - Some fixes for hitboxes, Climbing and fall damage. 17 July 2013 - Map source sharing has been added. It allows players to view another person's map. 16 July 2013 - An official forum site for the Plazma Burst community has been added. 13 July 2013 - Another major update to the game as well as server. Updates include: new skins, new gametypes, new custom map editor, usable shield grenade and more. 10 July 2013 - Game and server updates 22 June 2013 - The TOP 100 players leaderboard is now sorted based upon Player Points. Old rank is added to Player Points which will decrease in value everyday by 0.5%. 16 April 2013 - A new player stat has been added called "Player Points". 15 March 2013 - A new poll regarding plans to change the ranking system has been added. 31 January 2013 - Maintenance work. New features such as the displaying of level votes and new stats introduced. ---- Which weapon statistic do you prefer? Rate of Fire Damage Power Accuracy Reminder To all unregistered Wikia contributors, please register and help us improve this wiki. There are plenty of pages that can be expanded upon and some that still need to be created. The wiki needs you. Category:Home